Heart
The , known simply as , also as known as , is the Roidmude responsible for the uprising of the Roidmudes, as well as the deaths of Dr. Banno and Krim Steinbelt. Character History He was one of the first Roidmudes to be created by his inventor, Dr. Banno, 15 years prior to the series, who then rebelled and killed his inventor and Krim Steinbelt, with the latter surviving by uploading his conscious into the Drive Driver, making it his new body. Later, Heart would evolve into his present form and overwhelmed and then defeated Protodrive. Discovering Protodrive was the Roidmude Proto-Zero, he ordered Brain to reboot him as the Roidmude guardian, Mashin Chaser. Heart also confiscated Protodrive's sole Shift Car, the Shift Speed Prototype, which he would keep on his person. He was first seen after Roidmude 029 got defeated by Drive as Heart gives the Roidmude a Viral Core to form a new body. He and Brain were more than content with sitting in the background, though inwardly, Heart fostered a deep rage and grudge against the current Drive when Roidmude Cores were getting destroyed, which reached a fever pitch during Volt's plan , prompted his inclusion into the fight and led to Krim ordering Drive and Kiriko to run immediately upon his appearance. After his near-death experience when saved by Chase before the Dead Zone initiated, Heart weakened slowly with his newly revived comrade, Medic healed him, though the process took some time. After fully healed, Heart tried to enter the battle again with Chase but Drive quickly called Deco Traveler to delay them, allowing him and the new Rider, Mach to escape. Heart appeared again in his Dead Zone state, overpowering Mach until Drive Type Dead Heat overpowered him and threw him off. After Medic announced that Drive must be annihilated quickly for him having defeated a lot of Roidmudes, all of them (minus Brain) murdered humans that past Roidmudes used as templates for their disguises to lure the Tire Exchange Shift Cars which Medic captured and enslaved. After Heart delay Mach, Drive was left to face an upgraded Mashin Chaser and the enslaved Shift Cars alone. Mach in the end forced to lend Shift Dead Heat to Drive at the cost of his own safety. Personality As his name implies, Heart portrays small empathetic traits like calling Roidmudes his friends and giving destroyed ones new Viral Cores. However, his personality shifts to that of a merciless killer, as seen when killing both Krim Steinbelt and his creator, Banno. Heart appears to have a grudge against humans, primarily mostly against Drive and Krim Steinbelt to the point where he would activate Dead Zone, a risky move to end the Kamen Rider's life. Heart greatly values his fellow Roidmudes, including Chase, preventing Brain from disposing of him after the former realized that he was once a Kamen Rider. After Chase appears to be destroyed, he is overcome with sadness despite Medic telling him that he was disposable and wasn't part of the Promised Number to begin with. Forms - Advanced= *Height: 222cm *Weight: 123kg ::Powers and Abilities ; :A technique where Heart builds up a lot of energy through the heart on his chest to increase his combat prowess, where its highest degree can cause an explosion while damaging himself in the process. However, this attack can be suicidal if the target latches on and empowers the heart. A way to prevent this would be to separate Heart at the last minute. :;Energy Blast ::Using the energies produced in Dead Zone, Heart can create destructive energy blasts. ;Strength Empowerment :Heart Roidmude possess incredible strength that allow him to "kill" Protodrive barehanded. Yet, he grows stronger compared to his days in the Global Freeze, now being able to outmatch Drive Type Deadheat and/or Deadheat Mach. As his name implies, this technique was made by sending a large impulse throughout his body like a beating heart. ;Enhanced Durability :Heart Roidmude's body can sustain numerous assaults, examples from Drive Type Speed Shadow's attacks and even firearm. He is also able to resist huge impacts, like those of Drive Type Deadheat's Dead Zone-powered fist, which only sent Heart crashing a nearby hill than killing him. ;Supernatural Leap :After raising his level of capacity, Heart can leap longer distances than what is naturally possible. }} Behind the Scenes Portrayal Heart is portrayed by . As Heart Roidmude, his suit actor is . Notes *Coincidently, Heart's low-class form is based off a spider, the first monster the original Kamen Rider defeated. *Heart's suicidal Dead Zone attack could be a reference to a dangerous disease, , also known as heart attack, where it delivers shock and sudden chest pain to it's patient and worse, death. *Before Type Dead Heat made its debut, some fans speculated that Shift Dead Heat would be or would come from Heart's heart, as Shinnosuke mentioned "dead heat race" during his fight with Heart in episode 10. However, this was merely coincidence, as the "dead heat race" he mentioned in that situation was referring to both of them dying, and Shift Dead Heat is made by Professor Harley, then given to Rinna for further adjustments. **It could also be foreshadowing to Shinnosuke's fight against Heart as Type Dead Heat in its debut appearance. *Drive Type Technic's act of accelerating Heart's Dead Zone explosion could be a reference to , a process in which an electronic device gives an electric shock to the heart. *Heart's feelings about friends is a bit similar to Kamen Rider Fourze's main character, Gentaro Kisaragi . They both feel depressed when a beloved friend of theirs is lost. Appearance *''Kamen Rider Drive'' **Episode 1: Why Did My Time Stop? **Episode 2: What is a Kamen Rider? **Episode 3: Who Stole the Woman's Smile? **Episode 4: What is That Prideful Chaser Thinking? **Episode 5: What Are the Steel Robbers After? **Episode 6: Who Does the Warrior Fight For? **Episode 7: How Was That Decisive Moment Captured? **Episode 8: What is the Secret That Dwells in the Heart? **Episode 9: How Can I Get Used to the Cool Body? **Episode 10: What Is in the Belt's Past? **Episode 11: Who Can Prevent the Dark Christmas Eve? *''Episode 0: Countdown to Global Freeze'' *''Secret Mission Type TV-KUN: Hunter & Monster! Chase The Mystery of The Super Thief!'' *''Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Drive & Gaim: Movie War Full Throttle'' External Links *TV Asahi's site on Heart Category:Drive Characters Category:Roidmudes Category:Generals Category:Organ Monsters Category:Object Monsters Category:Spider Monsters Category:Antivillains